Whispers In The Dark
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Shuhei Hisagi needs help. Mai Miyuki is the one to do just that. Former 4th seat of the 8th division knows how hard it is being a person with lots of paper work. She does her fukutaicho's while her fukutaicho does their taicho's paper work. "I can only see in shades. That's why darkness whispers to me..."
1. Enter Miyuki, Mai Desu!

Name: Miyuki, Mai (Last, First)

Age (Looks): 17-18

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 136 lbs

Shape: Hourglass

Hair color: Dark red, almost like blood.

Hair Length: Small of back.

Eyes: Big and the same color as Hitsugaya-taicho's.

Glasses: Yes, and she's colored blind as well.

Zanpakuto: Kage no Rei

Type: Shadows/darkness

Personality: Lazy, can be sadistic when hyper, but way too over protective over Mai's well being.

Looks: Slightly impish when over enjoyed with wavy black tresses that falls past his jaw (like Zangetsu), wears an eye-patch over his right eye, one icy blue eye, always seen smoking, wears a trench coat and hat. All in all Rei looks like Toga Yagari except for the four fangs (two on the bottom and two on the top).

Mai's rank: New 3rd seat in the 9th division.

Time area: 2 mouths after Aizen, Gin, and Kaname's defecting. 3:30pm on a Wednesday.

**:-:Start:-:**

Hisagi Shuhei sat in his old Taicho's office doing paper work. He sighed and stood to get ready for a meeting. Making sure that everything was in order before leaving. Using shunpo, he flashed step to the first division. All of the other taicho's with their fukutaicho's stood in front of the division. Amongst the group stood the former 8th divisions' 4th seat. She stood far way from the others but close enough to hear what they were talking about. In her hands was a document that she couldn't stop fiddling around with that held the old man's seal.

Mai sighed.

+Meeting+

"I called you all here to introduce Hisagi-fukutaicho's new 3rd seat that'll be taking over his duties as fukutaicho until we can find a new taicho for his division." Old man Yamamoto announced.

It felt as some of the world's weight had been lifted off Shuhei's shoulders. "Who is this new member?" asked 2nd division taicho, Soi Fong.

The 8th division taicho, Kyoraku, Shunsui, chuckled. "Why none other than—" he was cut off as the doors opened enough for a small woman, around 12th divisions' fukutaicho— Nemu— to fit through.

"Miyuki, Mai desu."

—_**End Info And Chapter One: Enter Mai Miyuki**_—

DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: I'm SOOOOOOO FUCKING SORRY for how short this first chapter is. But I promiss that it'll become longer. Also thank you to **_Rheehemoth _**for giving me the idea for my own Shuhei story. I do hope she'll be my beta and help me through this new series... Also be warned that there's going to be a LOT of 69 induendos. Oddly enough I'm a cancer and the western symbol is the 69... XD I have more in commen with Shuhei-koi then I though. Also I do not own Bleach, if I did then there'd be more yaoi and Kaien would've never died and Ichigo's name would be Ichiru. Also it'd be more perverted and porn related. Okay then well Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bye...

PS: Go read Rheehemoth's Shuhei story _**Siren's Song**_ and _**Shy Away From You**_!


	2. Teach Me, Please Shuhei Sensei!

DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: I do not own Bleach or Shuhei Hisagi, but I do own a sexy strip-tease picture of him that I found on hentai-foundry. And if I did own Bleach then there'd be more yaoi. And Hichigo would have his own body and Ichigo would be an uke. Also thanks to _Rheehemoth_ for being the first to review. So this chapter is for you! I hope this is longer than the last one. I've been trying to write this during school on a note-pad that I carry around with me. If I spelled anything wrong just PM me or leave a review and I'll go back and fix it! I'm going to try and NOT be so lazy with my spelling and grammar for this series. And lets hope I remember most of the episodes that are important. Also, from what I've heard, after the Winter War Bleach will no longer being airing or being publish… I do hope that is just a lie. Also something along the lines of Ichigo looking like a Kuchiki… When the fuck did this happen? Hmm… Anyways let's get on with the story now shall we? PS: I've been watching and reading Romeo and Juliet so pardon me for adding anything like that. I'm a moron :3 Also I'm watching Titanic right now on USA.

_Recap on Last Chapter:_

_**We got a little info sheet on Mai and her Zanpakuto, Kage no Rei, then we went straight into Hisagi, Shuhei's point of view on the whole meeting. Mai happens to be the 9th**__** divisions' new 3**__**rd**__** seat. Also she used to be Shunsui's old 4**__**th**__** seat. But we know nothing of her past or where she comes from.**_

**+Starting Chapter Two+**

Bowing to everyone in the room was an angel. Yamamoto cleared his throat. I tore my eyes away from this angelic woman to look back at him.

"This is the 9th Division's new 3rd seat; Miyuki, Mai. She used to be Kyoraku-taicho's 4th seat until today. You are dismissed," with that everyone filed out.

Miyuki quickly caught up to my long strides as I left the meeting hall. I couldn't help but look down and noticed how different her Shihakusho was from everyone else's. Instead of hamakas they were booty shorts, and her kimono sleeves weren't even connected to the top. They had started at her mid upper arm and went down past her finger tips slightly.

A sigh escaped Miyuki's lips as a light blush touched her cheeks. "Umm, Hisagi-sama?" a soft voice asked from my right.

Looking down I saw Miyuki blushing a very light pink as she looked down at the ground with her hands clasped in front of her body as her dark red hair curtained her heart shaped face. "Hai, Miyuki-san?" I asked.

A light blush graced her pale peach cheeks as she tugged at the ends of her kimono sleeves.

"Don't think me rude, Sir, but there are still a few things left in my old chambers in Kyoraku-dono's division."

I couldn't help but smile softly down at her. Miyuki did try to phrase her request politely. "Then I shall help you gather your things so I can show you around the 9th division."

_~Mai's POV~_

My cheeks reddened as I nodded. We both made our way towards the 8th division. We walked in silence as the many walk ways twisted and turned around us as our path twisted around the other divisions as our feet made the only sound. Biting my lower lip I was surprised that my new fukutaicho didn't ask me about my Shihakusho. Mostly everyone did.

'_I wonder how Hisagi-sama is taking the blow…'_ I couldn't help but think. But I kept my mouth shut. I knew it was none of my business. I sighed softly.

As we entered the 8th division I had members greet me and congratulate me on my new position. I just thanked them and excused myself so I could finish gathering my things. They left without another word as I continued to my old sleeping chambers. I opened the sliding paper door.

The living area was smallish; just big enough for one to two people while the rest was about the same size, maybe even bigger if you had to compare it to anything else. I knew that the taicho and fukutaicho's living quarters were bigger than what this was. But I was content with what I had, even though I was used to living in a much bigger space during my childhood. I moved quickly to my room that had only two boxes. The much larger one was filled with my Living World clothes while the smaller one was filled with my life before I met Kyoraku, Shunsui. Along with a few things from my time in the Academy.

Hisagi walked over and grabbed the larger of the two. His muscles flexed from the little effort used to pick up the box under his taut dark toned skin. I blushed even darker. I could not deny that he was extremely attractive. He was a tall and lean-built man with dark gray eyes and short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that led down to his right cheek. He also had the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He also worn a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. I took notice that his Shihakusho was sleeveless and he wore his fukutaicho badge around his left bicep. I only knew the colors because of all the girls in the academy that gushed over him.

All-in-all he was handsome. Those scars proved it. I remembered back in my fourth year at the academy. I was sent on a solo mission to the world of the Living. I could feel the hollows from my post and I ran to see what was going on. I arrived in time to see the finishing as Hisagi fell to his knees. I knew that the others weren't as good with healing Kido as I was so I ran over to try and heal his wounds. I only prevented him from loosing his right eye. It proved just how strong he was, and how he was willing to give up his life for his subordinates.

It made my blush that much darker as I picked up the smaller box. I kept my head down enough so he couldn't see my flushed face.

"_**Why are you so red, Mai? Something to do with your new fukutaicho?"**_ came Kage no Rei's husky voice from inside my head. I nearly tripped over my own feet at the suddenness.

'_No! Now shush you!'_ I quickly ended the conversation. I kept pace with Hisagi, only staying three steps behind him.

"We're coming up to the ninth division. I'll show you your living quarters first so you can put away your things, then I'll show you around." Hisagi looked back and smiled gently at me. I smiled back softly. He might look like a punk but he was very kind. A true gentleman. "Do you have any questions?" he asked once we made it to a sliding paper door. It was more out of the way from the others.

"Mind telling me why only these three buildings are not with the others?" I asked as I slid open the rice paper doors before walking in so I can set my box down.

Hisagi followed me inside and sat his box down as well. "The 3rd seat and up live in this part of the division because it's quieter and makes doing paper work at night a lot more easier." My mouth just formed an 'O' as he showed me around. "My room is just to the left if you need anything. Don't be afraid to come and get me whenever you need something." I looked around and noticed how much bigger it was compared to my old place and that most of my personal belongings were already put away. "Nanao-san did it. Said something of knowing how her friend likes her living space," I smiled softly. I had a good relationship with my old fukutaicho. I think it was because I did all of her work while she did all of Kyoraku-dono's work. He could be such a child. A perverted one, but a child none the less.

Hisagi took a seat by the table that was a little off towards the right from the front living space. "I'll wait for you to place your things away before showing you around," he offered.

I couldn't help but blink at first as my glasses slid down my nose. I pushed them back up as I walked into the kitchen portion of my new living quarters. "Then let me make you some tea while you wait." I could already picture where everything was. I started heating the water in the tea kettle as I pulled down some tea leaves and a tea cup. I was always the person for fresh ground up tea leaves. So I did just that.

_~Shuhei's POV~_

I rested my left elbow against the table as I placed my chin on my knuckles. Gray orbs watched as her hips swayed side to side as she moved around. I was right, she was shaped a lot like Kurotsuchi, Nemu, fukutaicho of the 12th division. Miyuki just seemed to click with her surroundings as she poured the hot water into the tea cup after adding the leaves. "Hope you enjoy. It's a special recipe of mine," she gently sat the glass down in front of me before she left to take care of her two boxes.

Faintly the sent of roses filled the room. It was coming from the tea. I took a small sip as to not burn myself. It didn't taste half bad. It was therapeutic. Sitting the glass cup down on the dark mahogany wooden table top after I finished I looked around the living space. From my spot I could see Miyuki putting things way. First she started on the larger of the two boxes. My face reddened at the sight of black and white lacy lingerie that clearly came from the world of the Living. All of her undergarments were quickly tucked away neatly as she then pulled out low cut shirts and off the shoulder sweaters. All of them being of a different shade of either black, gray, or white. Not all that much color. Maybe I should ask as to why her style lacks normal colors. Even Hinamori adds color to her clothes. Next she moved on putting away small skirts that were all dark in color and form fitting jeans. A total of seven belts followed after the bottoms. Miyuki seemed to think for awhile before walking out of her bedroom and over to the sliding rice paper door to set down her human world shoes. There were only five pairs. Which greatly shocked me. From what Matsumoto had told me, women loved shoes.

Miyuki disappeared back into the bedroom as she placed a small jewelry box on top of her dresser along with a hair brush and hand mirror. What followed after that were some picture frames along with some things that looked to be from her academy days and the human world, such as sunglasses and a little make-up but also some pictures. Last, but not least, Miyuki pulled out a silver band that looked too big for any of her slender fingers. It hung from a thin chain. Gently she placed it inside the jewelry box before turning around and leaving the bedroom.

"Ready?" I asked; getting up from my spot on the floor next to her table. Miyuki nodded her head with a small smile.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting for a long time." Her eyes widen slightly at the thought.

Chuckling, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't keep me from anything except some boring as hell paper work that I'll finish later on tonight. Now let me show you around the 9th division." I got her to giggle softly as we walked out.

_~Mai's POV; A Few Hours Later~_

Hisagi had shown me around the 9th division. He was so kind, answering all the questions I had about what I should and should not do. Some of the lower and unseated members welcomed me with warm smiles. I couldn't help but smile back at them all. Now we came to the last place of our tour. Our offices. Only a few small stacks of paper work sat on either desks, waiting to be approved or denied, or even a signature. A rose laid on one of the desks.

I blushed lightly. Seems like Kyoraku-dono had left me a gift. I sure as hell hope that Hisagi doesn't take it the wrong way and thinks I have a boyfriend or something.

_**"**__**Which shouldn't matter if ya don' like him more than yer fukutaicho,"**_ my blushed darkened at Rei's comment. I just ignored him and went to my desk to start on whatever paper work I had. My icy orbs scanned over a few of the sheets. They only needed a few signatures from both Hisagi and I. Two needed to be sent to the 6th division while one needed to be sent to the 10th. And those were the ones that needed to be approved or denied by both of us.

I sat to work on the ones that only I needed to do before reading over the other three. Taking a deep breath I went to work signing my name in three to six different spots on each document.

_~Shuhei's POV~_

I sat at my desk once I seen Miyuki go to hers and set to work almost instantly. A curtain of dark, almost blood, red hair fell over her left shoulder and framed that side of her heart shaped face. Her delicately shaped ruby red eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought over one of the documents in her small hands.

I looked back at my own work. I was just glad that I didn't have all that much to do. So I set to work on the documents. The silence was relaxing enough that it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. The scratching of pen on paper was the only sound that could be heard.

A little under half an hour later did the sounds stop before the shifting of fabric could be heard. I looked up to see Miyuki standing there in front of my desk with a few documents. "Hisagi-fukutaicho?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet.

"Hai?"

"These documents have to be read over and approved by the both of us," she stated, handing over said documents. "Two are from the 6th divisions' taicho, Kuchiki-sama, and the last one is from the 10th divisions' taicho." I took them from her and looked over them. "If you don't mind me saying that I agree with these two," one of her short nails tapped the first document, "and this one," she tapped against the last one. "I think it would be a great idea to start training together so that there can be union amongst the divisions. If you really think about it, Sir, that might be our biggest weak point. The fact of which that can be exploited by our enemies at any time."

I looked up into Miyuki's icy eyes. She was right. "Seems you've signed off on your part. And when I think about it, that'd be the best option." With that I scribbled down my own signature. "Mind dropping these off to the correct division taicho?" a small smile graced her pouty lips.

"Hai, Hisagi-fukutaicho."

With a bow she took the documents she left the office. I rested my chin on the palm of my left hand as I watched her sashayed out the doors. Shaking my head I went back to my paper work. It didn't take me long. I was done if five minutes time. Standing up from my chair I stretched out my lithe frame; hearing my spine crack while doing so. That's when I decided to peak open one of my gray eyes. Standing in the way of the shoji screen doors was my new 3rd seat. Miyuki, Mai.

"I finished dropping of the documents as you requested, Hisagi-fukutaicho." That was record timing. "Is there anything else you need, Sir?" Miyuki asked. I wonder if she was a people pleaser.

"Nothing as of now, Miyuki-san. We have the rest of today off now." Rolling my shoulders I staked the papers neatly. "I do have a question though. How is it that you know exactly what to do?"

A very light shade of pink touched her cheeks. "Kyoraku-dono is so laid back and doesn't do his paper work at all, so Ise-fukutaicho has to do it. And because I am–_was_– one of the older members of the 8th division I offered to do her paper work for her. But I know things are very different here in the 9th division compared to what I am used to back in my old division; so please, teach me how to be a member of the 9th division Shuhei-sensei!"

I blinked a few times; stun at her request and the bowing. '_S-Shuhei-sensei?'_

_**696969**_

DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: Okay, that's the end of chapter two; _Teach Me Please, Shuhei-sensei!_! This chapter is for Rhee-nee-chan, who is going to be my beta! :D So a round of applause for her! –claps wildly– Anyways… –Clears throat– I will try and post chapter three as quickly as possible. Also kudos for me! This chapter is roughly seven pages long! :D And mostly done in Shuhei-koi's point of view! Also, please, if you can, guess who's personality Rei has taken… It shouldn't be that hard now could it? You can find it in Bleach, Vampire Knight, and also Ouran High School Host Club! :3 Cookies to anyone who can guess. Along with a llama. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	3. Extremely Sweet DAY DREAM SEX ALERT!

DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: I do not own Bleach or Shuhei Hisagi, but I do own a sexy strip-tease picture of him that I found on hentai-foundry. And if I did own Bleach then there'd be more yaoi. And Hichigo would have his own body and Ichigo would be an uke. Also thanks to _Rheehemoth_ for being the first to review, along with everyone else who I will personally thank at the end of this chapter. So this chapter is for all you! I hope this is longer than the last one. I've been trying to write this during school on a note-pad that I carry around with me. If I spelled anything wrong just PM me or leave a review and I'll go back and fix it! I'm going to try and _**NOT**_ be so lazy with my spelling and grammar for this series. And lets hope I remember most of the episodes that are important. Also, from what I've heard, after the Winter War Bleach will no longer being airing or being publish… Which is a LIE! :3 Hmm… Anyways let's get on with the story now shall we? PS: I've been watching and reading Romeo and Juliet so pardon me for adding anything like that. I'm a moron :3

_Recap on Last Chapter:_

_**Mai-chan is now a member of Squad 9 and unknowingly knows what buttons to push to make her new Fukutaicho blush. Do I feel a little romance blooming? No? I thought so. I just feel the sexual frustration radiating off of Shuhei and Mai.**_

_**Shuhei: That's not funny Tori-chan!**_

_**Me: Well tough cookies. I don't care right now, I hardly can breath right and my throat is still raw, and I can't even TALK GOD DAMN IT! Stupid ER and baka Kasan…**_

_**Mai: –Sweat Drops–**_ _**On with the story, ne? –Shoves the authoress back into bed while giving her a grape sucker for her sore throat along with banana pudding– Be kind Hisagi-fukutaicho, she's sick…**_

**+Starting Chapter Three+**

I couldn't help but blush at the look on my fukutaicho's face. "D-Did I say the wrong thing?" I didn't want to make him upset because of me being stupid.

He seemed to snap out of his stupor. "N-No! That's not it! Just lost…" his voice trailed off like the softest of down. I could not stop my face from heating up.

"Are you sure?" just the thought of him not being upset makes my heart swell under my breast. Hisagi scratched the back of his head as the skin of his cheeks grown darker as seconds passed by.

"I'm sure…"

_~Shuhei's POV~_

I hope she didn't notice the rosy blush dusting my cheeks. Miyuki's fair ivory skin was also tainted pink like that of a budding Sakura blossom. It was cute. The way she played with the ends of her sleeves and the light biting of the lower lip.

"I-I read the article that you wrote that was titled _'Teach Me Please! Shuhei Sensei!'_. I don't know why it was stop being published…"

My gray eyes widen. "You read it?" slowly did Miyuki nod her head. Dark red hair spilled over those slender shoulders from the half ponytail she used to keep it from falling into those enchantingly icy blue-green orbs that hauntingly remind me of the youngest taicho.

"Are you okay, Hisagi-fukutaicho?" that's when I noticed how close Miyuki was. Her soft hands rested on my cheeks. "Yo-You're warm…" she stuttered. Miyuki's face was an even darker shade of pink that matched that of sakura blossoms in full bloom. "Shall I fetch some herbal tea for you, Hisagi-fukutaicho?" asked the worried redheaded female while pulling her hands away.

"No! I'm fine." the Shoji screens parted to show a busty blonde-haired blue-eyed Matsumoto.

"Hey~ Hisagi-san~"

_~Rangiku's POV~_

I stood in the doorway and looked at the sight before me. Standing three feet from each other was Hisagi and his new third seat. Her hands were raised as if to touch his scars that ran down his cheek while his fingers twitched silently by his sides. "Did I interrupt something?" I asked. The red haired girl quickly pulled away from Hisagi. Her face was cherry red.

"Go-Gomen… I'll leave…" and she did just that. I turned to look back at the tattooed fukutaicho. Hisagi looked like he was about to run after his new third seat.

"What was that all about?" I asked, slowly walking over towards the slim male.

"No-Nothing!" came Hisagi's quick answer.

I just rolled my eyes. _'Right…'_

_~Shuhei's POV~_

The big-breasted blonde rolled her eyes. "I just came by to invite you and your new 3rd seat to come party with us to get to know each other…" was all she said before she left the way she entered.

My body flopped down in the leather seat that sat at my desk. I jumped to my feet and shunpo'd out of the office to try and find Miyuki's reiatsu trail. It was faint.

_~Mai's POV~_

My face was rosy as I sat by the koi fishpond that rested in Kuchiki manor. "What are you doing here, cousin?" a masculine voice asked from behind.

I whipped around to see… "Byakuya-nii-sama…" the 6th Division Taicho stood there with a blank face. My face reddened. "What am I to do, Byakuya-nii-sama?" I cried.

My most favorite cousin took a seat next to me by the koi fishpond. I took off my zori and tabi so I could place my feet into the cool, crystal clear water. Byakuya gently placed his left hand on the top of my head.

"Is this the problem Mai-chan?" he asked.

"H-Hai…" I mumbled softly. It was a no brain-er of what was wrong. Ever since that night I had developed feelings for my new fukutaicho. One of the few reasons I had the '69' tattooed on the inside of my left breast.

"_**Man are ya pathetic…"**_came Rei's snaky voice not a second later.

'_S-S-Shut up!'_I shouted at my Zanpakuto spirit. My hands balled into fists as I held the hem of my shorts. "Doushite? Doushite?" a golden orange koi fish swam up and nibbled on my toes. I felt gentle fingers rubbing at the overly sensitive skin behind my left ear.

"Relax Mai-chan. If it is meant to happen then it will. And whatever choice you make I will support you all the way. Never forget that, Mai-chan." I looked up. Byakuya's face was blank like normal as he looked forward.

I smirked softly before jumping up and hugged him tightly around the neck. And knowing how air headed I can be, I bet you can guess where his face was pressed against. My face turned pink as I pulled away. "Gomen, Byakuya-nii-sama…" looking down I noticed how the skin of his cheeks were a tad bit darker. I giggled while grabbing my things and shunpo away.

_~Shuhei's POV~_

I walked around for hours before picking up on Miyuki's reiatsu again. I quickly sped up my slow walk into an almost brisk jog. I came to an abrupt stop once I seen her talking to Renji. Miyuki's half ponytail was now a loose bun that rested at the base of her neck.

If I didn't know any better I'd think that they're flirting with each other. I blinked hard before walking over to them. Miyuki giggled softly at whatever the other redhead was talking about. "Miyuki-san!" I called out.

She blinked a few times before turning and looking back at me with a smile as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Hai, Hisagi-fukutaicho? Is there anything that you need?" Miyuki's hands were clasped in front of her as she awaited my answer.

"Ano, a few of us were going to get together and go to the bar. That was the reason Matsumoto-san stopped by. She was inviting us so we could get to know one another better," I explained calmly. Icy blue-green orbs stared back into my own gray ones. A smile found its way across those full lips.

"That sounds wonderful!" she clapped her hands together only once. She turned and gave a small bow to Renji. "Arigato, Abarai-fukutaicho. I still owe you a pair of sunglasses, ne?"

The 6th Division fukutaicho just waved off the redheaded female. "You don't have to, Mai-chan…" he scratched the back of his head. "Ano, I'll see ya guys at the bar later. I got some paper work left from Kuchiki-taicho…" Renji sighed, looking put out.

"Tell Byakuya-sama to go easy on you. I mean, you did gain bankai after all…" I tilted my head slightly towards the right as I looked down at the young woman. "Well, anyways… Ja ne Abarai-fukutaicho!" Miyuki grabbed my hand and dragged me away as Renji walked back to his office. Her hands were so soft even though the palms were also battle worn. My mind just all of a sudden went blank as I allowed Miyuki to drag me along the Seireitei.

_My heart was quickly beating against the thin skin of my chest as I pulled her quivering ivory fair bare flesh right against mine. Dark ruby locks of hair dangled over slender narrow shoulders to tickle my dark skin. "[Bleep]-chan…" I murmured as I nuzzled my nose into hair. The smell of chocolate, mint, and roses filled my nose along with a hint of sake. Her soft pink tongue peeked out past lightly parted full lips._

_The silky soft muscle found its way to my neck, just tasting the flesh right there. "Shuhei…" purred the curvy redhead as her lips trailed down my neck, passed my collarbone, towards one of my nipples. I groaned lowly in my throat as she traced the outside of it with just the tip of her skilled tongue. I moaned lowly in my throat as I tangled my long fingers into soft loose curls of ruby. Gentle battle worn fingers traced over the indents of my lower abs before sliding further down to wrap around my pulsating thickness. "Shuhei-fukutaicho…" the redheaded woman purred lowly in her throat as her lips detached from my nipple. My fingers were still tangled into the soft mess of red as I pulled her head down towards mine and hungrily attacked her lips with mine. She mewled softly into the kiss as her hand kept working my stiff shaft._

_Taking one of my hands I placed it on her chest and palmed the semi-hardened rose-colored bud. Her cries of passion only grew in volume. I must say that I enjoyed having such large hands. They allowed me to easily hold her whole breast in just one hand. I'd have to say she was probably a C at best; nowhere near as big as Matsumoto's, but anything bigger would be a waste. With my other hand I untangled it from her hair before stopping her hand movements that were teasing me greatly. "[Bleep]-chan…" I growled lowly. It vibrated throughout my chest as I flipped us over so I was on top. Her breathing was heavy as her chest quickly raised and fell with each heavy breath. She was such a mouth-watering sight._

"_No more teasing…" the redheaded woman raised her hips and wrapped her toned legs around my hips so my tip brushed against her wet slit. "Please, Shuhei-sensei…" a shiver ran down and back up my spine as she brought my hips closer to her own. With just a simple elegant twist of her hips I was buried deep in her molten wet flesh. I groaned as my large hands grasped a hold of those lovely wide hips as I just sat on my knees as I enjoyed the feeling of her slippery walls clamping around my member. Her slender fingers twisted and knotted into the sheets under her sexually melting body by her thrown back head. Moans slithered past moist lips as that that seductive song left her lips in a low moan. Her cries of passion could be heard clear across the whole ninth division._

_Pulling out until just the head was captive in that silken moist channel before I thrusted hard right back in. This caused her slender, curvy frame to lift off the sheets in a delicate arch as she slowly dragged her heel up along the back of my calf. Her voice echoed as I did it again. Flushed red from all of the pleasure she was receiving did she bring her kiss swollen red lips to press against my own. I just swallowed her cries as my hips grounded against hers. One of her hands unwound it self from the sheets as she pulled me closer by the collar that I wore around my throat. I tangled my fingers into the soft wavy strands of ruby as I yanked her head back so our lips could connect better._

_With every push and twist of the hips did it send her lush body jerking against the force of every impact. Pulling back I watched as her breasts bounced as I rammed my narrow hips against her wide ones. The slick inner-muscles that made up her sex clamped around my dick as that white-hot coil broke; unleashing a hurricane of warm juices to leak over my swollen cock that was still embedded in the tight warmth. "SHUHEI!" she screamed as I kept moving against her. The way her hips came to rock against mine as I kept stroking that sexual fire deep in the pits of her being. This caused her to climax for a second… third time, each one stronger than the last. Just as she came to her forth did I lose control and came long and hard into that sweet warmth of hers that engulfed me. Slender fingers ran thru my damp dark hair as I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck as equally soft finger tips of her other hand ran along the damp skin of my shoulders and spine as her arms came to wrap around my exhausted body that was still nestled in-between her parted thighs._

"_I love you…" I muttered quietly._

Blinking hard I looked around. I was at the bar. Wait. When the hell did I get here? Around the large table I sat at were the other fukutaicho's and the third and fifth seat of the eleventh squad. All of which were really good friends of mine. Miyuki was giggling and chatting away with Matsumoto as Yumichika kept complementing her non-stop. I swear at times I think he's gay. But I'll keep that all to myself.

"Okay, back to the game. I dare ya to French Matsumoto, Mai." Came the slurring voice of Ikkaku. Both girls stopped talking and looked right at each other.

Both of them just shrugged their shoulders. "Not like I haven't made-out with another girl before," they both stated in unison. Most of us guys' eyes widen as both curvy women leaned in to the other and locked lips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ikkaku smirking widely as Renji shook his head with a smile. Yumichika was chuckling and Izuru had long since passed out on the floor in only his fudoshi. One of these days I'm taking him to the World of the Living and getting him to buy some boxers. Those things were a lot more comfortable than the fudoshi. And covered much more too.

Both of my ears perked at hearing two feminine moans coming from my left hand side. Turning back around I could see that Matsumoto and Miyuki were really getting into it. Clamping a hand over my nose did I try and stop the blood from shooting out. Now this was an extremely sweet sight to behold…

_**696969**_

DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: Okay, that's the end of chapter three; _Extremely Sweet_! This chapter is for Rhee-nee-chan, who is going to be my beta! : D So a round of applause for her! –Claps wildly– Anyways… –Clears throat– I will try and post chapter four as quickly as possible. Also kudos for me! This chapter is roughly seven pages long! :D and mostly done in Shuhei-koi's point of view! Also, please, if you can, guess whose personality Rei has taken… It shouldn't be that hard now could it? You can find it in Bleach, Vampire Knight, and also Ouran High School Host Club! :3 Cookies to anyone who can guess. Along with a llama. Also, so odd writing about a girl sucking a guys nipple… ewe… so wrong… But anyways I give my thanks to the following people!

**Beautiful-Liar360**: Oh? You like the sixty-nine too? So do I! XD lol. Yeah I love Shuhei. I just can picture him more with a redhead instead of a blonde or a brunette.

**Pjmunky**: Now that I think about it you're right. There are not enough redheads… But thank you for your review; I loved it very much.

**Rheehemoth**: Wah! Thank you so much for being my beta/editor! I owe you so much Rhee-nee-chan! Tons of huggles for you on dA! I don't know what I'd've done without you! You are forever my Hisagi muse… :3 my mind is already coming up with ideas for the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc. I wonder how Rei-san would react around Kazeshini? Also do you know how to say 'black out' in Japanese?


End file.
